


Road Trip

by CasToHerDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasToHerDean/pseuds/CasToHerDean
Summary: Dean and Castiel are taking the next step in their journey with a move across state lines.





	Road Trip

"CAS," Dean Winchester yelled through the open door. "Let's roll. I don't want to hit rush hour traffic through Chicago."

Castiel Novak looked around the bare apartment to be sure they weren't forgetting anything. The little efficiency was theirs, his and Dean's. It was their first place together, a place where they'd shared laughter and tears, nightmares and dreams. A million memories flooded his mind as they stood poised to take this next step in their lives, and Cas was finding it hard to walk out that door for the last time.

Dean stepped up to the doorway and found Cas standing in the middle of the room, wringing his hands and looking lost. While he understood how hard it was to say goodbye, Dean was more than ready to see what was on that next horizon for them.

"Baby," Dean said softly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Cas. "This place meant a lot to us, but it's just a place."

Leaning back as a tear escaped down his cheek, Cas replied, "How can you say that? This is... was... our home."

Wiping the tear away with his thumb, Dean whispered, "And we can't take it with us. Leaving it behind doesn't erase the memories we made here, Cas. I'm sorry it hurts you so much to leave but my home is you, no matter where we go."

"I love you, Dean," Cas said as he hugged him tightly.

Kissing Cas' forehead and holding him close, Dean replied, "I love you too, Cas. Let's go make some new memories, okay?"

"Okay," Cas nodded and stepped back, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his trench coat as he took a final look around. Squeezing Dean's hand, he said, "I'll be out in a minute."

As Dean nodded in understanding and stepped out to the packed Impala, Cas walked into the bathroom and tore off a sheet of toilet paper. Wiping the tears from his face, he let the memories wash over him.

All the times he got annoyed when Dean would come in while he tried to shower, and the sweet love he felt when Dean would occasionally ask to wash his back for him. The night they'd decided to be silly and dye their hair red, getting more of the dye on their skin than their hair. Countless hair trims and stolen kisses as they got ready for work in the mornings.

Venturing out to the kitchen, Cas ran his fingers along the stove and across the pitiful countertop to the sink. Smiling to himself, he hoped that their nightly ritual of arguing whose turn it was to cook or do the dishes wouldn't change. The way Dean would sing and dance around while he cooked, coming up behind him and kissing his back or neck. The night Cas made his prized lasagna for him, and the day Dean made his famous homemade hot chocolate.

Cas would hold these memories close to his heart and certainly take them with him, but it would take some time to grieve leaving behind a place that had been so important to them.

At the front door, Cas took a final glance inside and mentally said a heartbroken goodbye to Unit 21 as he closed the door and joined Dean in the waiting Chevy.

**********

"Damn it!"

Dean was woken up some time later by Cas' swearing as he exited the highway. According to the clock on the dash, it was 11:11pm Central Time but he couldn't be sure they hadn't crossed into a new time zone.

Yawning as he sat up in the passenger seat, Dean mumbled, "What is it?"

"I fucking hate Chicago, that's what," Cas growled. "I missed the exit onto 290, that's all. No city needs this many damn highways just to get through it. 90. 290, 54, 55, 50, 94. Sorry I woke you but, fuck all."

Dean had to stiffle a laugh as he peered over to check the gas gauge on the dash. "I need to take a leak anyway. Why don't we make a pit stop and take a few minutes to stretch?"

Cas turned the Chevy towards a Flying J truck stop and nodded. "Probably best. I could use a minute."

Dean got out and leaned against the car once Cas had parked next to a fuel pump. Once he'd set the lock down on the handle, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and leaned against him.

Rubbing his palm up and down Cas' back for comfort, Dean chuckled, "You're cute when you're all fired up. Relax babe, Tennessee isn't going anywhere."

"Neither is Chicago," Cas retorted as the lock on the pump disengaged with a thump. Putting the nozzle back on the pump, Cas violently ripped off the receipt and stuffed it in his pocket.

Once they'd heeded the call of nature, they browsed the store to pick out snacks for the road. As they placed their cache on the checkout counter, Dean pointed to a sign behind the register. "They have showers here," he said as he wiggled his brow suggestively at Cas.

Cas laughed as the cashier's eyes widened at the obvious sexual innuendo. Grabbing Dean's ass, he gave him a look that clearly conveyed he would be holding him to that offer later.

"$34.66," the cashier announced, a short-haired redhead with a twang in her voice. "Unless you were wanting that shower."

As Dean laughed, Cas blushed and raised a brow at the young girl, swiping his credit card in the reader. "I think we're good, thanks."

She raised a brow right back and Dean snorted at her sass when she replied, "Suit yourself. Y'all want a receipt?"

"No thanks," Cas responded as he and Dean grabbed the bags off the counter. The redhead saluted them with a smirk and turned the help the next customer as they walked out.

**********

Once they were safely out of Chicago city limits and heading south towards Indianapolis, both Cas and Dean visibly relaxed. It was a clear night and, as the drive went on, there was less traffic on the road.

When the sun started peeking over the horizon, they made another stop for gas and breakfast before switching positions for Dean to drive the rest of the way.

With his belly full, Cas dropped off into slumber shortly after they were back on the road, which left Dean to his own thoughts.

As the miles passed by, Dean worried about Cas. His Angel had never been one to handle change very well and, despite Cas' assurances that he would be alright, Dean still wasn't sure. _No turning back now_ , Dean thought as he spied the sign welcoming them to Tennessee.

Dean's breath caught seeing the familiar mountains and greenery. _Home._ Looking at the man sleeping next to him, he realized that it was more home to him now than it ever was in his youth.

Pulling off onto the shoulder of the highway, Dean roused Cas with a gentle tweak to his nose. "Wake up, sunshine. You need to see this."

Cas wrinkled his nose and glared at Dean through squinty eyes. "You could've woken me up with a kiss but no. You have to pinch my nose like some... Oh!" Cas' eyes had shifted out the windshield as he spoke and the view of the mountains stopped his complaints dead in their tracks.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, opening the window and taking a deep breath of the sweet Southern air.

"Jesus, Dean," Cas breathed. "It's like a painting."

Manuevering the car back onto the highway, Dean said, "This highway leads right through those mountains. I thought you might want to be awake to see it."

As they drove along the highway, Cas couldn't stop looking around. The one place he didn't look, much to Dean's relief, was behind them. _It's going to be okay now_ , Dean thought.

With one more stop for gas, Dean grew impatient to be home again. It was so close. He couldn't wait to see his brother, his nephews, and to give them all a big hug.

Finally exiting I-26, Dean took a detour through the heart of the city en route to their new digs. He noticed little shops that hadn't been there years ago, and pointed out various areas to Cas as he told stories of their significance to him.

Pulling up to a small cottage on the outskirts of town, Dean put the car in park as Cas clapped his hands in excitement.

"It's so perfect, Dean," Cas exclaimed, leaning over the seat to kiss him. "I love it!"

Dean looked surprised, "Yeah? So you wanna see the inside?"

Cas sighed and replied, "Definitely," as he got out of the car and circled around the front waiting for Dean to join him.

With a slam of the driver's door, Dean pulled the house key out of his pocket and reached across to clasp Cas' hand as they walked up to the door together.

"Let's go make some new memories."


End file.
